Reading The Unwanted
by IceCreamXD
Summary: Sasuke got a new computer. Sakura and Naruto are over for a sleepover. Watch them as they read stories full of boyxboy, and a few boyxgirl. Also looking at...yaoi pictures, and mangas? Perverted!SasukexNaruto SasuNaru . Other Pairings not decided yet.
1. What's Lemon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, meaning Naruto, deviantart, fanfiction, or anything added into this story, but I did write THE story.**

**Enjoy! Oh and it's yaoi. Meaning BoyxBoy. Don't read, if you don't like. If you read, and you don't like, tell me what's wrong with it. I do not accept flames. If you flame me, I will write a very, very bad comment on you, and add it onto my story.**

* * *

"lol..." Talking

_laugh out loud_ Story reading

'lmao' Thinking

**Smash! **Action

* * *

"What in the world is that?!" Asked a certain someone.

"Shut up, Dobe." Said the other person.

"Teme!" If you know the Naruto show very well, you'd know that the first person would be Naruto Uzumaki, and the second person would be Sasuke Uchiha. If you don't, well...sucks for you.

"Shut up NARUTO!" **BONK!** "Stop screaming at Sasuke-kun!" If you don't know who this is. I'll give you a hint. 1) It's a girl. 2) She bonks Naruto on the head a lot. 3) She's in team 7. If you guessed Sakura Haruno, DING DING DING! You are correct!

"Sakura-channnn!" Naruto whined to her, while rubbing his head, which seemed to have grown a bump on it. Sakura rolled her eyes, and looked at the screen.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what are you looking for?" She asked him, in her flirty voice. Sasuke didn't even turn to look at her.

"Stories." He answered, still looking at the screen.

"Ha! I knew it! You are a nerd, Teme!" Naruto shouted at him, and pointed his finger at his face. Sasuke chose to ignore it. Naruto, tired of getting ignored, pushed Sasuke off the chair, and started to scroll the page down.

"Dobe." He said twitching. Getting up from the ground, and crossed his arms and sighed. He just got a new computer, and now the dobe had kicked him out of his own computer.

"Ah HA! What's this... Naruto moved the mouse towards the link and clicked on it. "Lets see. Anime/Manga...let's click that...hmm...hey! My name's on there!!" He said turning around and pointing at where his name is.

Sasuke and Sakura leaned down and looked closer. Sasuke moved back and rolled his eyes. "Click on it then, dobe." He said, before smirking.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled. He clicked on the link and saw lots of stories. He saw one with a weird summary

_Mating Season _

_It's mating season for Naruto, and who does he go to but Sasuke. NaruSasu. Sasuke Mpreg. See Sasuke with Mood swings, cravings, and go happygolucky! See Naruto go crazy!_

_Complete - Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance - Chapters: 26 - Words: 16067 - Reviews: 220 - Updated: 5-2-07 - Published: 3-1-07_

The only words that caught his attention was, 'See Sasuke with Mood swings, cravings, and go happygolucky!' So he clicked on it. Sasuke grabbed a chair for himself, sitting on the right side of Naruto, while Sakura sat on the left.

_'Nooooo! Stupid season. What the hell am I suppose to do!' Naruto loudly ranted in his head._

_"Shut up kit. I already told you to find a mate, but nooooo, you just had to be difficult and try to solve it on your own. I told you masturbating won't work. Just find someone to mate with." Kyuubi said._

"Eh? Mating season? Naruto, you masturbate? Eh? And why is Kyuubi in the story!" Sakura said, shocked as they all read the first two lines. Sasuke had a big smirk on his face. 'So the dobe likes to masturbate, huh?' He thought.

"...I don't masturbate, and I don't know why Kyuubi is in the story. I didn't write it!" He huffed. It was true, he doesn't masturbate, at least he doesn't think so, but he does know about Kyuubi. He can hear Kyuubi laughing inside his head.

"Right, dobe." He said. His smirk widened when he saw Naruto fume.

"Let's just go on with the story." Sakura said, annoyed at their little quarrel. She scrolled down.

_'No way! Why the hell would I do that!' Naruto said...yelling?_

_'God, is this kid stupid or what?' Kyuubi thought. "We already went through this kit. It's mate season. You have to find someone to mate. That's the whole point!" Kyuubi growled. 'Is this kid getting more stupider each minute or what.'_

_'Oh yeahhhh. That's why.' Naruto said while Kyuubi sweatdropped. 'But, who do I mate, they'll all just run away if they found out, guy or girl.'_

Naruto pouted. "I'm not stupid. Or getting stupider!" Naruto said.

Sasuke's smirk widened, if possible. "Sure you aren't." Naruto twitched.

"And I don't date guys!" Naruto shouted.

"Right, right." Sasuke answered, sarcastically. Naruto twitched again.

_"Hm...good point. Why not that Uchiha kid. You seem to be gett_

_ing along well with him." Kyuubi smirked at that._

Sasuke's smirk dropped a bit, while Sakura's eyes went wide as plates. Naruto banged his head onto the keyboard, hitting the space button, bringing the page all the way down. He brought his head up, and stared. "What's it mean, Warning! Lemon!?" Naruto turned to Sakura and asked. She just shrugged and they read on.

_Naruto had grabbed Sasuke by the wrists and pulled it over his head._

_"Naruto what the hell-" He was cut off by a mouth covering his own._

_Sasuke felt a tongue inside his mouth. It was roaming around his teeth and his tongue, and god he thought it felt good. He moaned at the contact of Naruto's tongue. Naruto was in desperate need, but he wasn't going to hurt his little mate, no, he was going to tease him first, and make him beg. Yes, Naruto has a very sick little mind. Naruto felt Sasuke kissing back, and he was pleased to see that his mate didn't push him off, but actually allowed him to touch him. After 5 minutes, naruto pulled Sasuke into his room, even though his mansion is quite big, Naruto's been in there before, so he knows his way around, but he's never actually been in Sasuke's room before, and not once leaving his mouth, while heading towards the room._

All three stared at the screen, speechless. "What the hell?!!" Naruto screamed out. He turned to Sasuke, and saw him smirking at him. "What, teme?" Naruto asked, frustrated.

"You have a very sick little mind." Sasuke said to him. Naruto's eye twitch.

"I didn't write it, teme!" He huffed and turned to Sakura, only to see her eyes really wide, and mouth hanging open, and...is that drool coming out of her mouth? "S-Sakura?" He asked, scared of what she was going to do to him, after what she just read. Sakura quickly wiped her drool with the back on her hand, and grabbed the mouse. She then turned to face them. Lets continue reading." She said, turning back to look at the screen. Naruto just stared at her. He turned back, facing the screen, and read the last two paragraphs of the page.

_When they got inside Sasuke's room, it was strange. Everything was quite as he expected, plain, but in front of the queen sized bed, was a mirror, that reached from the ground to the ceiling, and 8 feet wide. It was then Naruto got an evil idea. He threw Sasuke on the bed, literally. Before Sasuke even has time to react, Naruto was on top of him. The weird thing was, he pulled Sasuke into a sitting position, in front of the mirror, but not before pulling off Sasuke's towel. Sasuke was still a little drowsy from the throw, but it took him a few seconds to recollect himself, but suddenly, he felt something warm against his neck. He looked at the mirror, only to see Naruto's lips on his neck. Naruto started to nip, and suck down his neck, while he moved his right hand to Sasuke's right nipple, and gave it a little tweak. It earned him a very deep moan. Soon he started to tease that right nipple with his right hand, while his left hand moved down to Sasuke's lower part._

_He started to touch the tip of Sasuke's length, it gave him a rise in his breathing, and a...purr? He started to stroke his mate's length faster and faster, while Sasuke's breath became shorter, and he was really close to cumming. Naruto moved his right hand to hold Sasuke's head up, so that he can look at the mirror. Sasuke was about to release when..._

"WHEN WHAT!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke nodded, agreeing with her, while Naruto just stared at the screen.

"D-did it just wrote...what I think it wrote?" Naruto asked, eyes wide open. Turning to face Sakura. Sakura nodded her head at him, while calming down. "Oh look! There's a second page!" She said, excited. Naruto went pale.

"I think...I'll go to bed." Naruto said, before running to his room. Team 7 was there, with the excepting of their sensei, because they were having a sleepover, since Sasuke got a new computer.

"Yeah, me too. Don't read it, Sakura. WE will read it tomorrow, TOGETHER!" Sasuke said, before heading to his own room. Sakura could only pout. She wanted to know what was going to happen next. A slight peek won't hurt right? She was about to click next, when out of nowhere a voice came booming in. "Sakura!" It was Sasuke's voice. She closed the computer, putting it on stand-by, and went to bed. She could always read it tomorrow.

* * *

So...It's been quite a while since I wrote, and so, I hope this story was good. Read and Review! 


	2. Unrestrained

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the stuffs, only the stuff that is written by me. :P**

* * *

"lol..." Talking

_laugh out loud_ Story reading

'lmao' Thinking

**Smash!** Action

* * *

Naruto's POV

Oh god. Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm at Sasuke's with Sakura and Sasuke. What did we do last night. Let's see. We went to check out the computer. We then went on Then we clicked Anime/Manga, and then we read a story. What story did we read again?

Oh god no. I remember now. Shit, I have to get out of here before they make me read the next one. I know Sakura will make me read it, but I'm also sure Sasuke will to, with the way he's been acting yesterday ever since we've read the story. It's so creepy, I can't even go near him.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Naruto snuck out of his room and went down the hallway, just as he was about to turn the doorknob of the front door, a hand stopped him. He gulped and turned around. It was Sasuke. He was half-naked with only his pants on, and with a towel wrapped around his neck, and hair dripping wet, indicating that he just took a shower. It made it really uncomfortable for Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going, Dobe?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-no where?" He said with a nervous smile, scratching the back on his neck, probably cursing himself under his breath for stuttering.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

That shower was good. Refreshing. Hn. Who's that?

Is that Naruto? Where's he going? Hn. He's trying to sneak out. Figures. Especially with what he read yesterday. I don't get it why he dislikes it so much. I find it good personally. Though there was a big mistake in it. I, Sasuke, do not bend over, and become someone's uke, especially not the dobe's! It will only be the other way around.

Oh, he got to the door. Let's stop him.

I can hear him gulp. It's pretty loud actually. He's turning, turning...Oh he's squirming now. I looked down, and smirked. I see, so he's nervous because I'm half-naked is he?

"Where do you think you're going, Dobe?" I asked, with a smirk.

"N-no where?" My smirk grew wider. So he is nervous. Not only that, but he only scratches the back of his neck when he's nervous of he's lying. Meaning he's doing both now.

"Alright then. Let's continue reading then." I said, dragging him with me, turning around once, only to see the look of absolute fear upon his face. I smirked wickedly. This is going to be fun.

"Sakura. We're reading without you if you're not here." In less then a second she was already there, sitting on the seat she sat on yesterday, clicking away.

"I'm all set." She said. I pushed Naruto onto his chair, and then took a seat on mine. His face was paling by the second.

Sakura then click next...

"Oh look, it says continuing of lemon." Naruto paled even more.

_He stopped. Naruto suddenly stopped. Sasuke whimpered a bit, but tried to held it down by biting his bottom lip. Naruto smirked seeing him do so. He started to stroke Sasuke's length again, with the same speed as before. His right hand still holding up Sasuke's head, so that he can see himself in the mirror, and right now, he looked really flushed, and he might say, edible too. Just when Sasuke was about to release again, he stopped. Sasuke let out a whimper, not even bothering to bite it down. He turned his head to stare at Naruto, questioning him._

What the hell? I do not whimper! I turned to see Sakura smile wickedly, while Naruto had no expression whatsoever on his face. I turned back to the screen and continued reading.

_"Beg." Naruto whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine._

_"N...no." Sasuke said, still panting hard._

_"Beg if you want to cum." Naruto said, his index finger rubbing against the tip of Sasuke's length._

_"Ah...n..ah...no...unn" Sasuke moaned while talking. Naruto rubbed his tip faster. That got him._

_"P..ahhh...please-ahh...n-naruto" Sasuke moaned. Naruto grinned, but Sasuke couldn't see because his head was faced to the ground._

_"Please what?" Naruto whispered...seductively? Rubbing even faster than before._

_"P-please...ahhhh..let-ahhh..m-me...c-ahh-cum" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore with the tease, he really wanted to release, badly._

_Naruto grinned even wider at hearing that.He flipped Sasuke onto his back, not caring about the mirror anymore. He took Sasuke's length into his and started to suck on it._

_"F..faster...ahh...damnit!" Sasuke moaned._

I can feel myself rising. Damn story. I have to sit cross legged now, with my hands on my knee, and my elbows by my thighs to hide _it_. I turned around once again. Naruto was turning more red by the second. And Sakura...Sakura's eyes were glimmering with tears...of joy? I shooked my head and went back to reading.

_Naruto complied. He felt Sasuke was nearly at his limit so he took his finger and stuck it into Sasuke's mouth which was open, because he was moaning so much. Sasuke started to suck onto his fingers, until Naruto took it out. Naruto gave one final nip and Sasuke released into his mouth, yelling out his name, and fell limp. But it wasn't over yet, not 'til Naruto's inside of him, so he took his index finger and middle finger and stuck it into his anus, but slowly. Sasuke felt uncomfortable at the intrusion, so he tried to wiggle away, but Naruto's hand on his hips held him down and still._

_Once Sasuke got used to the fingers, Naruto started to move it in and out, trying to find his spot._

_"Ahhhhh! Naruto!" Hehe, he found it. He touched it once more for reassurance._

_He slid out his fingers, and began to take off his belt. Then his pants, then his boxers. You can see the fully aroused erection. Sasuke gasped when he saw it. Naruto began to push his length past the first ring._

_"S-stop!" Sasuke said. He was nearly in tears._

I gaped. I do not cry, nor will I sink that low, ever. I do not bed either. Uchihas don't beg or cry, at all. And no one sticks anything in me. NO ONE!

_"Shh...it'll be alright." Naruto cooed him. He stroked Sasuke's length so that he can take his mind off the pain. It worked, kinda. Naruto started to push in again. A few tear drops fell from Sasuke's face. Naruto reached up and licked the tears away._

_Once he was fully inside, he let Sasuke get use to the bigger intrusion inside him._

_"M-move." Sasuke said._

_Naruto started to move, but slowly, so that he won't hurt him._

_"F-faster...h-harder!" Sasuke moaned._

_Naruto went faster and faster, and hit Sasuke's spot over and over again. After a few minutes, Sasuke released, and Naruto released after him. Naruto slowly slid out, and pulled Sasuke into a hug before falling asleep._

Dang. That was a fast ending. Even though I do NOT like being an uke, I guess it would be alright if it's Naruto. Not like it's gonna ever happen. No. He'll be my uke when it happens. And I'll be the one making him scream. Yes, and I have to start making a plan on how to catch him first. I said, rubbing my hands together, forgetting the fact that I was trying to hard _it_ moments ago.

"Ne Sasuke, what's that?" I heard Sakura asked me. I looked up and followed to where she was pointing. Damn. She knew exactly what it was! She was pretending so she can get Naruto to look this way. Hmm, she might be able to help me with my plan. But first, getting rid of this is top priority.

"Hn. Washroom. Shower." I said. Once out of sight, I ran straight to the washroom and locked the door. I stepped into the shower and took a big decision. Cold water, or touch in warm water.

Touch it is.

I turned on the cold water, then the hot water, making the water warm now. I started to stroke myself, panting along the way. I thought of Naruto's entrance. Of how I pushed myself into him very slowly, and him begging me to go faster, harder and deeper. I stroked faster, thinking of myself banging into him. And then, I came. Sastified with myself, I cleaned up the area and got dressed, this time putting on a shirt, and I strutted out. I went into the computer room, and saw no one in there, and the computer off. So I headed to the first room on the left, which was Naruto's room that he was staying in. I opened his door and I gaped at the sight before me. I can feel myself shiver at the sight. The sight I've been longing to see. It was...

* * *

So...How is it. I thought about ending it like this would be good. o Please read and review!!!! 


	3. Sexual Attempts

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Me no own anything but my writing! o**

**Warning, slight lemon? Handjob included! o Also, might be a bit short.**

* * *

"lol..." Talking

_laugh out loud _Story reading

'lmao' Thinking

**Smash!** Action

* * *

Third Person's POV

Sasuke was staring at unbelievable sight before him. The sight one would never have thought they would have seen, unless desperate enough to stalk the person 24/7. It was a really beautiful, at least for Sasuke, and maybe some of us, hehe. It was...Naruto. Sitting, leaning against the headboard of his bed, with his legs spreaded out wide. His eyes half lidded, the part where his eyes were peeking out of were glistening. Pink luscious lips were parted, revealing a pink limb in between, all the while panting. The chest, the chest was bare. Nothing attached to the skin, just a clear, and clean bare chest. Arms, arms rested on each side of the stomach. And the hands, the hands is mostly how the beauty of it is found. It was touching, and caressing the limb that was attached between the legs. Stroking it, from top to bottom, slow and fast. All the while panting. His toes started to curl up, and Sasuke knew, he just knew, what's going to happen next. And he won't let it happen. Not unless he was the one to do it. Possesive, isn't he?

He rushed to Naruto's side, fast and steady, yet without a single sound with each step he took. Once he got to Naruto's side, he quickly pulled Naruto's hands off himself, just when the boy was about to come to his climax. Blue lidded eyes closed tightly, and the panting slowed down. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, remembering the position that he's in. He stared at who took his hands. It was Sasuke. A red hue started to form across his face. Embarrassed that Sasuke saw what he was doing, angry that he stopped him.

Sasuke took a seat on his bed, still gripping onto Naruto's hands, using his right hand. "Dobe." He whispered, as he took his left hand, and used his index finger to caress Naruto's limb inbetween the legs on the tip. He moved his finger in circles, triangular shapes and just rubbing the tip. It brought much pleasure to Naruto, who dropped his head against the headboard. He was panting hard, and Sasuke was getting hard again, just watching him and doing this to him.

He then gripped Naruto's limb with his whole hand, in which, he got a deep moan in return. He then started moving his hand. Up and down, painfully slow, then getting faster and faster, soon enough, Naruto was thrusting into his hand with the same rhythm. His toes started to curl again, and with a scream, (he remembered Sakura went out to go shopping with Ino) he came.

Naruto started to curl on the bed. It felt so good for him, never having experienced someone doing it for him, but just himself. Once he was curled up, with the blanket over him, he turned and stared at Sasuke, wondering why he did that.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto. It was a deep kiss, involving tongues and a battle of domination. Which Sasuke won, of course. Much to Naruto's displeasure. "Only I'm allowed to touch you." He said, as he strolled out of the room.

Naruto could only blinked. 'What did he mean by that?' He thought.

Innocent enough to not understand those sexual attempts, yet not innocent enough to not understand what those sexual attempts are.

* * *

XD? What do you guys think? Read and Review!!! 


	4. Suggestive Ideas

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, so sad, but hey, at least I can write the stories right? **

**P.S: I see that most people think that the story ended right there because I stopped writing. But that is not the reason. I've just gone lazy. Really lazy So instead, I've been scouting and reading other stories instead of writing my own. You authors understand where I'm going with this, don't you? XDDD, anyway, to prove that my story is not finished, I shall continue. And also, if any of my stories are finish, it would be under **_**complete.**_

* * *

Third Person's POV

Naruto was now currently dressing up, after his shower. What just happened moments ago was unforgettable. Everytime he thinks about it, or about Sasuke he would start blushing right away. He tries to keep it down, but it just won't go away!

He's nearly dressed, with only a jacket left to wear, when suddenly a voice rang out from downstairs.

"Narutooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Once he hears the voice, he immediately knew who it was. It was Sakura. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Naruto quickly wore on his orange jacket and rushed downstairs. He looked down the hall, and there was nobody there. He looked in the kitchen, and the living room, and no one was there either. He looked in the last room, which contained the computer, and there was Sakura and Sasuke, sitting there, looking at some sort of website. Once they heard Naruto coming, they put the site down and looked at his direction.

Naruto looked weird out. He went and took a seat inbetween Sakura and Sasuke. Once he sat down, they clicked the site back up. He looked at the web address, and it was He was looking at the sight intently, but noticing that they are not clicking anything, he turns to face Sakura, because he still currently can't face Sasuke face to face. She gave him a grin, which made him feel all nervous inside.

"What's wrong..." Naruto asked her slowly. Her grin only got wider.

"You see Naruto. This afternoon, Ino and I went shopping right?" She started, and continued once she saw Naruto nod at her. "Well, I accidentally told her about the website we were on yesterday and also...Iaccidentlytoldhertheauthorandtitleofthestorysoshe'scurrentlyreadingitrightnow!" She said in one breath. Naruto had the 'What-is-she-talking-about' face, which made her repeat, more slowly. "I accidentally told her the author and title of the story so she's currently reading it right now." She finished.

Naruto had the face of absolute horror on his face. The next thing they knew, he fainted. Sakura and Sasuke shrugged and looked at the website.

"Let's see, what would happen if I were to type my name here...S-A-K-U-R-A." Sakura typed onto the search bar of the website, deviant-art. It showed her many pictures. Most of them ugly, most of them pretty. Then, she saw something that made her jaw drop. It was a picture of Lee and her, kissing. The picture after that was her and Shino kissing. And that was where she stopped. Why? Well she passed out with foam coming out of her mouth. Sasuke smirked and took over the computer.

He typed down S-A-S-U-K-E and N-A-R-U-T-O. Lots of pictures popped up too. Sasuke's eyes widened. There were some in which they were placed in a very...suggestive position. He grinned. 'Yes. More pictures. And soon, I will use all of these positions that are shown to me.' He thought. He then looked at Naruto. 'Yes my little Naru. You shall soon be mine.' He turned off the website and closed the computer. He then looked at Sakura, and just stared at her for a little bit before looking at Naruto again.

Sasuke carried Naruto to his room bridal style. Once he got to his room, he locked the door. He gently placed Naruto onto the bed, and stood up. He smirked and started removing Naruto's clothes...

* * *

So...how is it? Not sure when I'll continue it though...and please review! So many of you read and didn't review, so I thought that you didn't like it...OO 


	5. Kicked and Ran

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**WARNING! SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS PAGE! GO BACK IF YOU DO NO WANT TO READ IT!**

**Also, I'll be gone soon until September, but I don't know when I'll be leaving. **

* * *

"lol..." Talking

_laugh out loud_ Story reading

'lmao' Thinking

**Smash!** Action

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Naru-chan." Sasuke said as he licked his lips. He had just stripped Naruto to his boxers, which contained a picture of a large ramen, right in the area of the crotch. Sasuke stood straight up and admired the little fox boy, and rubbed his hands together. He sat down on the bed and slowly bent forward towards Naruto, and captured his lips into a heated kiss. A kiss full of passion and want and need. He entered his tongue into the other boy's mouth, and slowly tasted him. He didn't taste like ramen. He tasted like...something that Sasuke couldn't name. But it was warm and sweet, and he was sure the other boy has yet eaten anything sweet today...or yesterday.

He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he forgot Naruto was there, until he felt something grasp tightly onto his shirt in the front. He broke the kiss and looked down, immediately regretting it. The younger of the two, was still apparently sleeping, with a full blown out blush on his face, his lips parted slightly, swollen and pink. And the way he grasped onto Sasuke's shirt, only made him feel harder, which was very bad in a situation like this. He only planned to molest Naruto a bit, and maybe do a little something more, but he won't be able to stop if Naruto doesn't stop being so molestable, or so he thinks.

He was yet again brought out of his thoughts by a little whimper, that slipped from Naruto's slightly parted lips. Sasuke went back to molesting Naruto. He couldn't do anything to Naruto's neck, because if he did, it might leave a hickey, and Naruto might scream rape when he sees it. Nope, he couldn't risk it. So instead, he decided to move to the chest. He bent over and started to lick the left nipple, receiving a moan for the action. He started to suck onto it like as though he was sucking onto a baby bottle. He was quite enjoying it, that was until he felt something in his groin.

Well, more like something hit his groin. Sasuke mentally screamed in agony, and he then looked down, only to see a sleeping Naruto, with a raised up knee. It seemed that Naruto enjoyed it so much, that his foot kicked up in enjoyment, and excitement. Poor Sasuke, falling down to the floor with a loud **THUMP!** Successfully waking Naruto up.

"Mmm...Sasuke?" He said, as he sat up and looked down to the fallen Sasuke on the ground, not at all noticing his nearly naked body. But once he did, he mouth dropped and he screamed. He quickly picked up his clothes that he saw that was discarded on the ground and quickly ran to his room.

Sasuke couldn't even speak because of the pain, but yet aware of the event that had just happened. He will have to wait until tomorrow to speak with Naruto, or until his pain stops.

* * *

So...is that okay? I'm glad no one flamed yet. Have you authors ever notice that when you finish writing a story and went to reread it, you didn't like it as much as your readers do when they read it? 


	6. Sasuke's Embarrassment

**Blahhh! It's been months since I last updated this story! So here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! OO How sad...-Looks glumly at the ground-**

* * *

'Okay...let's go through this again.' He turned to face the mirror. "I'm sorry Naru-chan, I mean Naruto. I was probably drunk at that time, so I didn't realize what was happening." He said to the mirror, then silently cursed himself. 'Gotta stop calling him Naru-chan.' He scowled. 'Well, time to go have a little talk with the dobe.'

He turned to open the washroom door, and stepped out. He walked towards Naruto's room, and gulped, before twisting the knob, and opening the door. The room was dark, and very silent. Too silent.

He looked about, and found a figure on top of the bed, not sure if it was really Naruto, he walked towards the bed, and stopped when there was a five centimetres distance. The figure had the blanket pulled all over their body, so Sasuke quickly pulled it down, so that it wouldn't be noticeable, and swiftly changed into a self-defence stance, prepared for anything.

Though, he wasn't really ready for what the sight beholds. It was Naruto alright.

Naruto was laid stretched out, his legs wide open, his arms stretched over his head, as his shirt was riding over his stomach, barely hiding his muscles, and part of his chest.

'Shit!' Sasuke quickly turned around and covered his nose. 'Not good. Not good. Damn...How am I suppose to-' His eyes quickly widened as he saw Sakura peeking in with her video camera.

"Sakura!" He hissed at her. She smiled and gave a slight wave before turning around and running away.

Sasuke heard some rustles behind him. "Sasuke?" He heard a voice calling his name groggily. He turned around. Naruto had sat up on his bread, his right arm rubbing his eyes, while his left arm was pushed against the bed to support his weight.

Sasuke felt something stir in his lower region. He cursed it. 'Down, boy! Down!' He took both of his hands off his nose and tried to make it look as though it was a coincidence that his hands somehow rested on top of his crotch.

"Sasuke?" He looked up at him. "Why..." He started. Sasuke leaned forward so that he could hear what Naruto was going to say. "Why is your nose bleeding?" Sasuke's eyes widened. His hands quickly moved up to cover his nose, only to regret it.

Naruto shakily raised a finger up to point at him, or more accurately, his crotch. "S-Sasuke...i-it's sticking up." Naruto said, eyes wide, mouth left agape.

'Shit! Damn it! Bad timing!' Sasuke thought to himself, alarmed of the situation. 'It's not what you think!' He wanted to say it out loud, instead something else came out of his mouth.

"No it isn't." His mouth said for him. 'Noooo! I wasn't going to say that.'

"...But Sasuke-" Naruto started.

"IT ISN'T." He glared at him. 'Dang it. Why won't my body listen to me!' He sulked to himself.

"Right...It isn't." Naruto said, with a nervous grin on his face, probably scared of him.

'Great. I scared him.' He thought sarcastically.

"Naruto..." Naruto perked up as he heard his name. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." Naruto looked down to the floor. "...I was just drunk-"

Naruto's head snapped up. "You weren't drunk! You were completely sober!" Naruto accused, but Sasuke ignored him.

"...As I was saying. I got drunk yesterday, so I'm sorry if I violated you." Sasuke finished.

Naruto scoffed. "If you were drunk yesterday, then how could you remember what was happening yesterday."

'Shoot. He got me good there.' Sasuke sweatdropped, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Maybe I wasn't drunk enough to forget what was happening." He quickly said.

Naruto's eye twitched. "If you weren't that drunk, then how could you not know what was happening yesterday!"

'Dang, when did he get this smart?' Sasuke was starting to get frustrated.

"Whatever dobe. Believe what you want to believe. I'm going now." He said, irritated, and left the room.

"What! I'm not done talking with you yet!" Naruto yelled after him. Sasuke looked at him over his shoulders.

"Well, I am." He said with a smirk and closed the door after him. Once he closed the door, he leaned against it. 'Phew, that was a close one.' He thought as he walked down the hall. 'He almost caught me there.'

* * *

**Please R&R! The more people review, the faster I'll update! I promise! -Winks- Anyways, hope you like this story! If you have any suggestions, please write them down for me:P**


End file.
